Keep your hands to yourself
by LegacyChick
Summary: Cody and Ted want to make Randy feel better... only twist: He can call the shots, but has to stay out of the fun. Will he be able to keep his hands to himself? M/M


**For my girl Hayley... requested a long time ago. Here it finally is! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Warning: SLASH**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own someone, but I don't!**

* * *

"We did it, Teddy! We did it!"

Teddy chuckled as he watched his younger lover bouncing up and down in their locker-room after their victory against Randy, grinning like a maniac.

"Babe… calm down! Yeah we won… but you know that doesn't mean anything yet."

Cody suddenly stood still, pout forming on his full, plump lips.

"Yeah, you're right… sorry!"

He pushed himself off the bench, striding over to his lover, softly cupping his cheek in his big, strong palm.

"Don't be sorry, Codes… you know how much I love seeing you beam like a little kid on Christmas Eve…" He leaned closer to Cody, hot breath ghosting over the Georgians still sweaty skin as he whispered. "… It makes me so fucking horny."

He underlined the last word by tightly squeezing Cody's ass, pulling him into his groin.

"Hnnn…hmmm… Teddy, not here."

The younger man wriggled himself free from Ted's grip, smirking at him as Ted arched a brow, not being used to Cody cutting him off.

"Let's wait until we're at the hotel… I wanna take my time with you tonight!"

Ted felt his cock jump at those words, his smirk growing as he grabbed Cody again, kissing him hungrily, almost needy.

"SHIT! I HATE THAT STORYLINE!"

The loud slam of the door broke them apart as Randy stormed inside, over to the bench, letting himself plop down onto it with a loud thud.

"Aww… baby, why? Cause we're finally allowed to kick you around a little? Cause we're the ones beating you this time?"

Cody's voice was teasingly as he slowly walked over to him, around him until he was standing behind his former leader, softly kissing his neck before kneading his sore shoulders.

Randy's body relaxed instantly and his eyes fluttered shut as he threw his head back, resting it against Cody's toned chest.

"No… cause it breaks us apart… we barely spend time together anymore. Before this we've went to signings, shows, interviews together… now Ted flies to London, you home and I've interviews alone… it sucks."

He let out a long breath as Ted's fingers brushed over his cheek and he opened his eyes to see the Tampa-resident standing between his legs now, smiling warmly at him.

"We know it sucks, babe… but we also knew that this time would come."

Randy ran a hand through his short, dark hair, sighing.

"Yeah…yeah…" He huffed. "…but…"

Cody rubbed his nose over Randy's cheek, hands still kneading his shoulders, before giving him a chaste kiss.

"We just have to make the few times we have as intense as possible."

He glanced up at Ted, wiggling his brows at him, flashing him a gorgeous smirk.

"What do you think, Teddy? How about we make Randy feel good tonight? REALLY good?"

Randy let out a low moan as Cody started sucking on his neck, gently nibbling and biting, while his eyes stayed fixed on Ted, seeing him smirk cockily, hands on his hips, nodding.

"I think we could do that… what do you have in mind, my little angel?"

Cody raised his head, ignoring the little whine he got from Randy as he licked his lips, walking over to Ted, kissing him softly.

How about we do what he says? Everything he wants US to do?"

Randy almost came at the sheer thought of being allowed to watch his boys, but… calling the shots? That topped everything.

"Hmm… you think Randy could stay out of it long enough to tell us what to do?"

Randy growled, rolling his eyes.

"Boys…shit… come on! You keep talking like this and I'll fuck both of you right here, right now!"

Cody arched a brow at Ted, totally ignoring Randy's "threat", barely able to hide his smirk.

"Hmm… how about IF he can't keep his hands to himself… we'll be allowed to punish him?"

Ted grinned, seeing Randy's eyes grow wider out of the corner of his own eyes.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan to me, baby… what exactly do you have in mind?"

Cody's smirk grew wider as he heard Randy groan from behind him, his hands running up Ted's bare thighs to his groin.

"We get to top… BOTH of us! That is… if he decides to join us instead of just watching."

Ted saw him coming, but Cody did not, squealing when his waist was grabbed from behind, his neck being attacked by pearl-white teeth, biting him before lapping at the red mark.

"Let's just go to the hotel… you can do anything to me if I fail… just… let's fucking go… NOW!"

* * *

"So… what do you want us to do, hun?"

Cody was standing in between Randy's thighs, latter having taken a chair, standing it in front of the bed for the best view.

Randy licked his lips, glancing over at Ted who was lying on the king-size bed, propped up on one elbow, watching them with a smirk.

"Ted… take of Cody's clothes… but slowly… make him squirm a bit!"

Cody groaned, tucking his upper lip in in a pout as he pushed himself away from Randy.

"Why is it always Teddy who's allowed to have the most fun?"

Randy smirked, nibbling at his lower lip, watching Ted crawling up to Cody, stopping to kneel in front of him on the bed, pulling him closer by his shirt.

"Cause you're our little bitch, baby…"

"But…"

"Don't worry… you'll get your fun later!"

Cody arched a brow at Randy, but before he was able to ask what he wanted to ask, Ted was attacking his swollen, pouting lips, kissing him rather hardly yet passionately, hands sneaking underneath Cody's shirt.

Randy let himself fall back into the chair, legs spread out to both sides, arms crossed over his strong chest, clearly enjoying the view.

Cody was moaning softly into the kiss, hands in Ted's hair, fingers playing with it while Ted slowly moved his hands up to his chest, taking the shirt with him.

His fingers rubbed the nubs for a moment, just to hear Cody moan a little more, every noise his young lover made always sounding like music to him.

For him Cody was simply perfect. Every little thing about him: his gorgeous face - especially those full and velvet-like lips -, his well-toned and tanned body, his childish, playful character which always made him smile one way or another, his charm, his seductive ways and most of all his faithfulness - despite everyone calling him the locker-room whore, Cody only slept with him and Randy, and only loved HIM fully and completely.

As soon as the shirt was removed, Ted slowly trailed his fingers down that perfect body, stopping at the waistline, fingertips brushing over it, feeling the shiver running through his love.

"Use your teeth!"

Ted glanced over at Randy, seeing his eyes blackening with lust, hands rubbing his thighs through his jeans. He slowly lowered his head, looking up at Cody just to find him glancing down at him with his bottom-lip tucked in and fingers still intertwined in Ted's hair.

Torturously slowly, Ted opened the button with his mouth, before using his teeth to slide the zipper down.

His hands resting on Cody's lithe hips, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, the soft contact on his bare skin eliciting a small moan from Cody.

He never took his eyes away from Cody's while he pulled the pants and boxers down and off, letting Cody step out of them.

"God Cody… you look so fucking gorgeous!"

The words came out in small pants, making both men look over at their former leader, seeing him taking off his own jeans, yet leaving his tight, black briefs on, licking those small, pink lips of him.

"Lay down Cody… I want to see you touch yourself while Teddy strips for us!"

Cody ran his tongue over his teeth, definitely enjoying the sound of this, kneeling down on the bed and turning around, sliding up to the headboard to lean against it while Ted got off the bed, facing Randy first with a slightly evil grin as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

He leaned forward, nose rubbing over Randy's cheek, tongue sneaking out to lick a path up to his ear, hotly whispering.

"How do you want it, Randy? Huh? Want me to dance for you?"

The growl escaping Randy's throat was almost loud enough to wake the dead.

"Fuck… Teddy… you're making it REALLY hard for me…"

Ted chuckled, popping the last button open, slowly shrugging the shirt off his shoulders and turning around to originally rub his rear against Randy, but the sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks:

Cody had his eyes shut tight, lips slightly parted in a silent moan, cheeks flushed a bright red, left hand playing with one of his nipples while his right hand was slowly rubbing up and down his already rock-hard length.

He swallowed hard to contain himself, hands -shaking now- moving down his own chest, pinching his nipples, sliding over his solid abs to his waistline; the groan behind him reminding him of his actual task as he snapped back into reality.

"Move… Ted! … Drop your pants and join our little boy!"

Ted was more than thankful for the order, unzipping his pants quickly, sliding them down together with his boxers as fast as possible, striding over to the bed to crawl up on it, towards Cody, swatting his hand away.

"Touch him, Ted! … Make him moan for us!"

For Randy, Ted had always been a perfect man: his looks, his southern-boy-charm, his sense of humor, and god, the man knew how to use his hands and mouth. Though Randy loved that Ted knew what he wants, he also loved to play with him, make him submit and he definitely loved to watch him and Cody go at it. The two of them were so perfect together, so loving to each other, caring, harmonic, that it almost made him jealous.

Cody now had his eyes open, biting his lips, watching Ted's hand gently grab his length, giving it a firm squeeze as he propped himself up on one elbow, resting beside Cody.

"Hmm… god Teddy… so good…"

The youngest one let out a short gasp when Ted slowly started to rub him, eyes wandering over to Randy, seeing him shift around in the chair, watching them.

"Teddy… harder… pwease!"

Cody knew exactly how much Randy loved vocal sex. He had slept with him often enough to know what Randy wanted to hear, even though he was only giving the commandos tonight.

Ted hesitantly looked over to Randy, seeing him nod his approval, tucking harder and speeding up his movements, loving to feel Cody squirm under him.

"Now be a nice boy, Teddy… lube him up… use your hot, talented mouth on him…"

Cody's eyes almost popped out of his head as he registered the words, knowing exactly what it meant. He would finally get to top again. It had been a while already, a long while, though he would never complain. He got enough pleasure out of it, no matter if he bottomed or not, cause just sleeping with Ted -or Randy- meant to be in heaven for him.

Ted instantly complied, sliding down on Cody's body, their body's rubbing against each other as he trailed a path of kisses all over his torso to his waistline, flicking his tongue into his navel before kissing down to his length, tasting the bit of pre-cum on his tip.

Cody's moans only spurting him on as he slit his tongue into the slit, gaining a rather loud growl from the young boy.

"Oomph… fuck… Teddy!"

Randy had already gotten rid of his briefs by now, his hands lazily, slowly sliding up and down his semi-hardness, small pearls of sweat building on his forehead as he watched Ted taking Cody's cock in … inch by inch, Cody bucking his hips up to make his lover go faster.

"Nice and slow… Teddy… you don't want him to… shoot his load before you… do you?"

The answer muffled by the thick length stuffing his mouth sent vibrations throughout Cody's whole body, making him grab the sheets tightly to stay still, gasping.

"Shit Teddy… you're so good… hmmm…"

Ted slowly started bopping his head up and down, hands on Cody's hips, forcefully holding him down, the noises coming from both, Cody and now Randy too, making his own cock twitch as he lathered Cody up nicely, tongue lapping at the underside of the thick length every time he went up.

"Shit Ted… speed up a little! … I wanna hear him whimper… and scream…!"

Cody's half-lidded eyes went over to Randy, watching him rubbing himself, making his body tremble even more, fingers tightly grasping Ted's blonde hair, guiding him at a faster pace as he was getting closer… and closer… and closer…

"Stop! Get up, Teddy!"

Ted complied, letting go of Cody with a loud pop, breathing on his tip, the little whine from his lover making him even harder.

"Codes… prepare Teddy… come on! Stretch him nice and wide!"

The voice alone send sparks through Cody's body as he got up into a sitting position again, wriggling his finger at Ted who slowly crawled up on his body, shaking his ass a bit just for Randy before he settled in Cody's lap, legs astride from the young mans hips, sharing a sloppy kiss.

Randy groaned, clearly enjoying the sight of his two boys making out, gripping his twitching cock tightly at the base to hold himself back.

Cody moved two fingers towards Ted's mouth, brushing them over his soft, now swollen lips before the latter licked on them, sending a shiver down Cody's spine.

He took both of them into his hot, wet mouth, lathering them up with his saliva, slurping and sucking on them as if they were lollipops, eyes fixed on Cody's.

The young mans lips were pressed together tightly to stifle his groans as he bucked his hips up into Ted's, their cocks rubbing against each others.

He withdrew his fingers after a while, hands traveling down the hot body, fingertips brushing over his sensitive spine until they came to Ted's cheeks, spreading them apart rather harshly; Ted's gasp so sexy that it almost made him cum undone.

"Both, Cody! Use 'em both!"

And that Cody did. After circling Ted's red pucker for a bit, teasing him by dipping the tips of his digits in and out a few times, he found his lips, kissing him sweetly and slowly at first, before turning it into a heated and passionate tongue-dueling, using Ted's distraction to piston his fingers inside of him, Ted's painful scream only muffled by his lips.

He knew his lover could bear it, knew he could take it, often enough he had watched Randy going unprepared, Ted being one who was turned on by some roughness and pain, though he also loved the sweet, almost soft flower-sex just as much.

He stilled for a while, Ted pulling away from him to bury his face in Cody's crook, breathing heavily against the warm, soft skin, trying to get used to the feeling, only Randy's moans in the background urging him on.

"K… babe… I'm ready."

Cody softly kissed his shoulder before withdrawing his fingers, pushing them in hard and fast again, repeating the action a few times, reveling in the sounds from his lover, the pained groans soon turning into cute little whimpers before becoming soft screams of pleasure as soon as Cody had found the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, hitting it with every single strike.

Randy had a hard time not to come right there and then, panting and groaning as he fisted his length faster and faster, legs already trembling as his hips bucked up from the chair and into his hand, usually icy blue eyes now dark and clouded with lust.

"Fuck… you two are… so hot… together…"

Cody's eyes focused on him the whole time while his fingers worked in and out of Ted's tight, warm heat, his soft lips on his neck, nibbling and biting, licking and sucking, only fueling the fire in Cody on even more.

Ted enjoyed every second, his hands embedded in Cody's hair, kissing up from his neck to his ear, to his temple, his hot, panting breath ghosting over the soft skin of his lover as his hips moved in synch with Cody's thrusting digits, drawing them in further every time.

"Enough! … I wanna see you… fucking him, Cody… fuck your boy… hard! … Make him scream… your name!"

Cody's breath hitched as his eyes wandered from a sweaty, panting Randy back to the beautiful, writhing creature in his lap, taking in the sight of his gorgeous face, blue pearls filled with lust, cheeks red and sweaty, upper lip tucked in to stifle the whine as Cody withdrew his fingers.

His eyes never left Ted's as he asked.

"How do you want us, Ran?"

"I want to see you both… want to see your eyes when you cum!"

Ted slowly got out of Cody's lap, rolling around on his belly, propping himself up on his elbows and knees, giving Randy a mind-blowing smirk as he wiggled his hips.

"Like that?"

Randy growled, nodding hastily, taking his leaking cock back in his hand as he licked his lips.

"Hell yeah…"

He glanced back at Cody, who had gotten on his knees behind Ted, running his hands up and down his lovers back, before kneading his cheeks, chuckling when Ted pushed back against him.

"Hang on, baby!" I'll give it to you in just a second…"

He leaned down to brush his lips over Ted's ear, tucking on its lobe, eyes staying fixed on Randy's, smirking as he whispered hoarsely

"…Nice… and… hard!"

Punctuating each word with a smack on Ted's cheek, Ted's moans and Randy's growls showing him exactly that he was doing the right thing.

He rubbed his rock-hard length a few times before aligning himself with Ted's already sore, red pucker, lips finding his neck once again -placing his hands next to Ted's- kissing him before biting his neck hard, the scream he gained from Ted getting even louder as he snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside his tight, hot hole to the hilt.

Randy's brain had long gotten dead as his hips bucked up furiously at the sight and noises of his boys, hand working himself rapidly towards the edge, seeing Cody resting his head between Ted's shoulder-blades, breath unsteady and heavy, enjoying those warm, tight walls enveloping him as Ted's forehead rested on his arm, teeth biting down hard into his own flesh, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Move, Cody! Make Teddy… whine and moan… like a little slut… your little slut!"

He started to move slowly at first, agonizingly slowly, pushing his thick length in and out of Ted, one hand grabbing his hair, pulling his head back, whispering dirty little nothings in his ear, glancing over at Randy every now and then to study his reaction.

"Harder, Cody!"

Slowly but steadily his thrusts became harder, rougher, deeper, his teeth gracing over the sensitive area behind Ted's ear, biting and sucking before lapping at the red marks.

Randy had a real hard time to contain himself, the sounds coming out of Ted's plump, swollen lips ringing in his ears, his mouth hanging slightly open as Cody continued ramming into him… so invitingly… so screaming for his big dick to fill it.

Cody watched him with interest, roughly pulling Ted's head back by his hair again, the gasp leaving Ted's lips spurting him on even more as he hit his prostate time after time after time, husking in his ear.

"Wanna make Randy join us?"

A groan gave him his answer as he continued "…Make him hot for us… make him want your fucking hot mouth on his cock, sucking him!"

And he tried, staring dead into Randy's eyes, running his tongue over his swollen lips, the sweetest sounds ever leaving his throat as Cody's thrusts became faster, even harder, hands kneading Ted's cheeks, spreading them further apart.

He enjoyed the sight of his thick length appearing and disappearing inside that hot, tight ass again and again, feeling the heat rising inside of him with every single constriction of those tight walls.

"Oh fuck… guys… Teddy… shit!"

Randy was besides himself, frantically tucking at his length now, Ted's moans, pants and gasps almost blowing his mind away and he was up in an instant, standing right in front of Ted, his proud nine inches displaying themselves in front of Ted's eyes.

"Need your mouth… Teddy… Come on… suck… please!"

Cody grinned sheepishly as his hand pushed Ted's head down, showing him to go ahead.

Ted's tongue sneaked out to take a tentative lick, before circling the head, eyes fixed on Randy's face, smirking as he saw him throwing back his head and shutting his eyes tightly.

"Fuck… Ted… come on! Suck!"

He continued playing, sucking only the head, running his tongue through the slit, teasing Randy until he couldn't hold himself back anymore, grabbing Ted's hair tightly, shoving himself into that hot, wet mouth, to the hilt, ignoring the gagging noises Ted made.

Cody smirked evilly, leaning forward again to whisper into Ted's ear.

"Suck him nice and fast… get him off!"

And Ted complied, pushing himself back into Cody's hips and forward onto Randy's hard length, sucking him for all he was worth while Cody snapped his hips forward harder and faster, tightly holding onto Ted's shoulders, thumbs rubbing and kneading small circles into his flesh.

"Hmmm… fuck… shit Teddy… you feel so freaking good… SHIT! Cody… get him off… help our Teddy to lose it!"

Cody did not need to be told twice as he was close too, just waiting for the final drill, for Ted spasming around him and his long, lean fingers wrapped around Ted's abandoned length, stroking it in time with his almost frantic, powerful thrusts and soon enough Ted lost it, bucking his hips franticly, the scream leaving his throat as his thick, white ribbons spurted out onto the sheets and over Cody's fingers sending enough vibrations through Randy's cock to lose it himself, growling almost animalistic as he blew his load into Ted's mouth, hips thrusting so wildly that he'd almost hurt Ted's throat.

The spasms of Ted's already tight walls, the muffled screams of his lover, the animalistic noises of Randy, the sight of Randy's dripping, still half-erect cock getting pulled out of Ted's hot mouth sent those final signals to his body and soon enough he was a goner, hips bucking involuntarily, deep and hard into Ted's sore hole until he was completely spend.

"Fuck… fuck… shit… Ted… ohmyfuckinggod… ahhhh!"

His body collapsed forward onto Ted's back, hand soothingly running up and down his lovers side as they all tried to steady their breathings, Randy's exhausted form plopping back down onto the chair as he watched his boys through loving eyes, soon enough seeing the gleam coming back in Cody's eyes as he kissed Ted's cheek, propping himself up on one elbow to smirk at Randy.

"You lost…"

Randy licked his lips, chuckling as he leaned forward enough to run a hand through Ted's hair -soft snoring showing that the southern boy was already asleep- kissing Cody's forehead, whispering.

"Who said, I didn't plan on losing anyways?"

And with a smirk on his lips he got up, retreating into the bathroom, leaving a giggling Cody to snuggle up against Ted's spend body, tucking the covers over them before drifting off into a fitful slumber, not giving a damn about the mess they were lying in, just enjoying the warmth of HIS Teddy next to him and dreaming about what was about to come.

* * *

**Reviews are as always much appreciated, though not necessary :P**


End file.
